Morgana Goes Visiting
by Shenandoah76209
Summary: Just a little one shot of Princess Morgana when she's a little girl.  Magical abilities sometimes take everyone by surprise.


**Morgana Goes Visiting**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So in this we meet some of the Obarskyr children when they were much younger. Obviously it happens before my other fics set in this 'verse. Sylvan is one of my other characters and I may polish up her story and post it eventually. She makes a few cameo's with the Obarskyrs in later stories.<em>

* * *

><p>"Good morning Momma, Good morning Poppa." Morgana entered the breakfast room with her tressym Fae flying behind her. At seven years old the little princess was quite proud that she could braid her hair all by herself and would demonstrate this skill upon request. Now she carefully tied the purple bow at the end of her second braid and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her father on the cheek.<p>

Amon smiled down at his oldest daughter and kissed her forehead. "You look very pretty today." He complimented her. "Did you have good dreams?"

Sabine was dividing her attention between the other three children at the table and her oldest daughter but she still smiled over how Morgana waited so patiently for her good morning kiss. "Good morning sweetheart." She bent and kissed her daughter's cheek, tucking a stray strand of hair back behind one of Morgana's tipped ears. "How are you today?"

Morgana considered both questions seriously as she climbed up into her chair. "Thank you Poppa." She smiled sunnily at her father, recognizing his compliment. She was glad Poppa thought she was pretty. That meant she looked like Momma this morning and that was very good. Momma was the most beautiful lady in the world. "I had funny dreams, I laughed." She said after a moment of thought answering Amon's question. "But today I'm sad."

Sabine looked at her daughter. "Would you be my helper and give Sebastian his toast?" She asked studying the little girl. The little boy gleefully took the triangles of bread from Morgana and began shoving one into his mouth with the enthusiasm only a small boy could have. Jam immediately smeared over his face and Morgana giggled shaking her head and taking the now destroyed toast away.

Sabine smiled in spite of herself and handed her older son a bowl of cereal and a spoon to eat with. Across from her Amon was doing the same with his second daughter. The five year old twins weren't as messy as Sebastian but Andreas and Lorelei still required careful scrutiny. "Why are you sad today Morgana?" Sabine inquired watching as the oldest princess fed Sebastian his toast in smaller bites.

"My toast too!" Lorelei announced pouting up at her father winsomely. Next to her Andreas regarded his mother with hopeful eyes.

Sabine speared her second daughter with a look of warning. "Not until your cereal is done, you know that Lorelei, you too Andreas." Still pouting Lorelei began spooning her warm oatmeal into her mouth reluctance in every movement.

"Morgana, why are you sad?" Amon teasingly tugged at his first child's braids, his eyes concerned though his expression was affectionate.

"I miss Aunt Sylvan." Morgana said matter of factly. "She hasn't come to visit in a long, long time."

Sabine nodded her understanding. "Sylvan is going to have twins, like I did." She explained quietly. "Lady Myrvanya told her she had to stay in bed for the last few months, so she is rested."

"But what if she misses us?" Morgana asked. "Aunt Sylvan is so sad now."

Amon's deep blue eyes darkened with sorrow and he met his wife's purple gaze. There was no arguing with that statement. Sylvan was terribly sad, even happy as she was about her pregnancy, she was sad and scared because his brother and her love Uther was missing and had been for months.

"I know." Morgana said with a determined nod that drew her father's attention back to her. "I'll go visit her." She took some of her milk and poured it into a saucer for her tressym which flew and hovered above the plate before she set it carefully on the ground.

"Morgana we've spoken about sharing food with our pets at the table." Sabine murmured the quiet reprimand. Her sharp gaze took in Lorelei's hand sneaking towards the toast and jam. Without taking her gaze from her oldest daughter she remarked. "Amon, would you please pass the toast?" As her husband did so, effectively removing the plate from Lorelei's reach Sabine smiled her thanks.

"Leelee." Amon shook his head at Lorelei, his rebuke loosing its sting with his adoring smile. "You aren't done with your cereal yet."

Morgana frowned in confusion. "But Fae isn't on the table Momma, I put the saucer on the floor. And she's hungry now."

Sabine had to bite her lip to hold back the laugh bubbling up over her daughters reasoning. Seeing his wife's predicament Amon explained doing his best to suppress his own urge to chuckle. "Its not considered polite to take part of the meal from the table and give it to your pet. That's why you have a separate jug of milk to give Fae after we're all done eating."

Sebastian picked that moment to make a grab at his oldest sister's braids, chortling with humor as he did so. Morgana quickly pulled her braids out of his reach, finishing her cereal quickly and drinking her milk.

"Toast please?" Andreas asked hopefully. His bowl of cereal was completely empty while his twin's was still half full as she dawdled over the dish she disliked.

Nodding Sabine passed him the plate, allowing him to select a piece before she replaced it out of Lorelei's reach. The little girl pouted unhappily at him and Andreas visibly wavered in his desire to eat his toast. "Andreas, Lorelei is only allowed to have toast after she is done with her cereal." Sabine reminded him gently. "Now please eat what you have on your plate and let her finish."

Amon was still considering Morgana's earlier answer to missing her aunt. "Well Aunt Sylvan is a bit far away to go visiting." He said slowly, not wanting to dampen his child's enthusiasm. "I can show you on my map where she is. If you like we could write her a letter."

Morgana thought about it, her contemplative expression very like her father's. "I'd like to look at your map please Poppa." She said slowly. "But I'll wait to write her until after I've visited." She smiled sunnily up at him, pleased with her solution.

"Will you want to ride your pony?" Amon asked curiously.

"No, I'll just take Fae with me." Morgana replied cheerfully. Her violet eyes caught a glimpse of Sebastian's messy face as he reached for the plate of toast. "Oh no, Sebastian." She told him. "Enough jam."

Just in time Sabine pulled the plate of toast back and regarded her two year old youngest. "Its amazing." She commented. "You my little boy are as enthused about eating as you are everything else." She grinned reluctantly for her littlest son was a comical sight. Turning to Andreas who sat on her right she kissed his forehead. "And you are my little gentleman." She praised him.

"Poppa, toast…please?" Lorelei pleaded, her bowl nearly empty.

"Leelee…" Amon began reluctantly, almost constitutionally unable to resist his baby girls amber eyes as they gazed up at him.

Morgana looked at her sister. "You don't play fair." She told her. "Everyone else has to eat their porridge but you always try to get Poppa to give you toast and jam before you're done, and then you say you're full and can't eat anymore porridge."

Sabine bit her lip, the resemblance to her husband was amazing. Morgana's habit of calling things as she saw them was uncannily like Amon. But their oldest child was almost completely immune to her baby sisters charms.

"My tummy isn't as big." Lorelei retorted. "I don't want to fill up on porridge and not have room for toast and jam."

"But you wouldn't eat any porridge of Momma hadn't made the rule." Morgana shot back.

"Would so."

"Would not."

"Would so."

This would have gone on forever since even sweet and kind as she was, Morgana was still a little girl and short on patience with her sisters habit of always wanting her way but Amon frowned down at the both of them. "Enough." He told them firmly. "Your momma made the rule for a reason Lorelei." The tone of his voice alone, if not his use of her proper name, would have shown Lorelei it was no use arguing. "Too much jam isn't good for you."

"And Morgana, it is not polite to say such things to your sister, even if you believe they are true." Sabine told her oldest gently. "Your poppa and I are quite capable of establishing Lorelei's motives."

"Motives?" Andreas repeated the word in confusion.

"Her reason for doing or saying something." Sabine explained. She took a deep breath and looked down at her own barely touched plate. "Now if everyone is through eating, please excuse yourselves and wash up. You still have lessons."

"But I can go visit Aunt Sylvan afterward?" Morgana inquired anxiously.

"Yes Morgana, you may still visit your Aunt." Sabine smiled as the three older children bobbed their heads politely and ran from the room. Three tressyms followed abandoning their positions under the table as their charges exited the breakfast room.

* * *

><p>Morgana eagerly knocked on the door of her father's study after the mornings lessons were over. The snow white tressym Fae immediately began to play with the ties of Morgana's little shoes as the princess stood waiting for an invitation to enter.<p>

"Come in." Amon's warm rich voice called and Morgana pushed the door open to push her head through.

"Poppa, may I look at your map now?" She asked. "Fae and I want to see where we're going."

Amon smiled at the seriousness of her request. "Certainly you may my little princess." He rose from behind his desk and extended a hand to her. Scooping her up in his arms when she was close enough he nuzzled her neck. "Hmm…you're so sweet I could eat you up." He teased as he carried her towards the huge map of the Realms upon the wall.

Morgana giggled and in a gesture achingly sweet to her poppa laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Poppa, why are you and Momma so worried about Aunt Sylvan?" She asked softly. "Is she sick?"

Amon sat down in one of the blue velvet chairs and sighed. "No, not truly sick." He said slowly, cradling her in his arms and feeling his heart swell at the trust she had in him. "Do you remember when Momma pregnant with the twins?" He asked.

Morgana frowned thoughtfully. "She was tired all the time. Happy but tired." Violet eyes gazed up at him. "Is Aunt Sylvan tired like that?"

The Crown Prince of Cormyr wondered how it was that his children asked such difficult questions. Had he done the same thing as a child, he wondered? "Sort of." He replied. "Your momma is very elven, and carrying two babies inside her at once was very difficult for her."

"But Aunt Sylvan isn't an elf. She acts like one sometimes, but she isn't." Morgana frowned trying to figure out what her Poppa was talking about.

"But she's very tiny, like your momma, and like Lady Shen." Amon explained. "When ladies are tiny like Aunt Sylvan sometimes having babies is hard. Elves have smaller babies so it isn't as difficult but Sylvan is tiny like an elf but her babies and she are human, so the babies are bigger." Amon felt his discomfort with this conversation growing with each attempt to explain the problem.

"Are the babies too big?" Morgana's eyes were wide. "Aunt Sylvan isn't going to be bad sick is she?"

"Well that's part of why she has to rest so much now." Amon kissed her forehead reassuringly. "You see, when a lady is little, and her babies are big, sometimes it's as if the babies get impatient, or her body gets tired and the babies want to be born too soon."

"Like when Andreas and Lorelei wanted to be born early and it was a big surprise and nothing was ready." Morgana said in a wise tone that sounded very peculiar coming out of such a little girls mouth.

"In a way yes." Amon agreed. "That's why it's so important to keep Sylvan in bed. We don't want her body to get too tired and her babies impatient. The babies need to grow for a whole nine months inside her, otherwise they might not be ready to be born."

"And then they could die?" Morgana had the ability to see right behind Amon's words to what he really didn't want to say. "That's why you were so upset when the twins were born? Because you were afraid Momma and they would all die?"

"That was part of it." Amon said very quietly. "I was very worried for her, and she was very tired for a long time afterward." He kissed his daughter's forehead again. "I remember what a good girl you were too. You made your momma smile a great deal."

"Well then I really want to visit Aunt Sylvan now." Morgana said firmly. "I want to tell her she has to stay in bed. Ladina will yell at her and that just makes Aunt Sylvan stubborn."

"You know your Aunt Sylvan very well." Amon chuckled. "Uncle Uther was the only one who could ever convince her to do what she didn't like."

"I'm very glad Momma and the twins were all right. Even if they were all little and red." Morgana rested her head against her Poppa's shoulder again. "And even if Lorelei is spoiled."

"You were red when you were born too." Amon grinned down at his daughter. "And just a little fussy about who held you."

Morgana smiled up at him. "But I'm a good girl now aren't I?" Huge violet eyes flirted up at him through golden lashes impishly.

"Yes you're a good girl now." Amon laughed and rose from the chair. "And here, is where we are." He pointed to their city on the map. "And here is where Aunt Sylvan is resting." He pointed to New Beregost. "Uncle Drakkar convinced her to stay with he and Crystal until the babies were born."

Morgana shook her head. "That is far away." She kissed her father's cheek. "Fae and I had better get started." She said solemnly.

Obligingly Amon set her down and tugged on one of her braids. "Do you want to take some lunch with you?" He asked with a smile, familiar with the imaginary journeys that took his children on indoor picnics all over the castle.

"No thank you Poppa." Morgana picked up Fae and stroked the soft white fur. "We'll have lunch with Aunt Sylvan." She frowned. "But I had better tell Misha where we are going." She said referring to the Watcher/nanny who kept an eye on all four of the children when their parents were busy.

"Yes." Amon agreed. "Have fun, but be back for dinner all right?"

"Yes Poppa." Morgana kissed him on the cheek and patted his face in a gesture she'd learned from her mother. "I love you." She waved as she exited the room carrying her now purring tressym.

"I love you too little princess." Amon smiled adoringly as she left.

* * *

><p>Sylvan lay one hand upon her swollen belly and a sad smile curved her lips. Her babies were kicking today as if quarrelling with each other about the lack of room within her. The wide bed on which she lay propped up on a pile of pillows seemed so empty in spite of the hand loom which occupied part of the mattress beside her.<p>

A knock on the door brought her out of her sad thoughts and the witch visibly resigned herself to a well intentioned but stressful visitor. Someone was always coming to see how she was, out of their sense of duty to Uther she believed. "Come in." Sylvan called finally her soft voice softer with fatigue and timidity.

The door opened and a little girl with twin braids of pale gold and violet eyes peered around it. In a pale violet dress and child's bodice she looked the image of her mother. "Salutations Aunt Sylvan." She stepped into the room letting the door close behind her as she bobbed her polite little curtsey her words emerging in elven. "I missed you, so I came to visit." Flying in behind her came a snow white tressym which settled to the ground and wound around Morgana's ankles.

"Morgana!" The smile that tugged Sylvan's lips was genuinely happy to see her honorary niece. "I missed you too." White hands gestured for the little girl to come closer to the bed. A little hesitantly Morgana did so, looking uncertainly at the wide bed and Sylvan's swollen belly.

"Momma and Poppa said you had to rest because your babies were making you very tired." She offered in explanation taking Sylvan's hand and holding it to her cheek with both of her tiny hands in a miniature hug. "Are you tired now?"

Sylvan patted the bed with her free hand. "I'm never too tired to see you sweetheart." Silver blue eyes met violet ones. "Can you climb up here? I'm not allowed to lift anything."

Morgana looked at the bed, which was almost as high as her chin and then looked around the room spying a small set of wooden steps. Kissing her aunts knuckles affectionately she laid Sylvan's hand on the bed and went to move the steps to the bedside. Climbing up them she moved gingerly up onto the top of the quilts. "I won't hurt you by coming up to snuggle with you will I?" She asked hesitantly.

"No little princess." Sylvan shook her head. "Having you on the bed won't hurt me at all, its only walking and lifting, and too much sitting up that will wear me out."

At that the little girl smiled sunnily and with a consideration for Sylvan's pregnant state that was adorable, and so reminiscent of her father and her father's brother to the witch, moved up next to Sylvan against the pillows and snuggled under her arm. "I missed you Aunt Sylvan. I wish we could move you and your bed to Aeliara with me."

Sylvan laughed at that her smile kind. "I missed you too. I would have visited but I can't do magic right now, nor travel by the spheres or even the Lythari way." She kissed the top of Morgana's golden head. "Are your parents with Lord Drakkar and Lady Crystal?"

"No." Morgana shook her head. "They are in Aeliara with the twins and Sebastian." She said matter of factly. "I told them I was coming to visit you though."

Sylvan considered that for a moment. "Morgana, how did you get here." She queried finally. "Did you use one of the teleportation rings?"

Morgana shook her head. "No, I was pretending at first that I was going to see you. And I really wanted to go, and I started thinking about Poppa's map in my head. I didn't see why I couldn't just fold the map up in my head and go from Aeliara to here."

Sylvan regarded the little girl with wide eyes. "Do you remember how you did it sweetheart?" She asked a little tremble in her voice.

"Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" Morgana asked in a hushed tone of penitence. "I just missed you and I wanted to visit." She stared up at Sylvan. "I can feel you're afraid."

Sylvan took a deep breath and cupped Morgana's smooth baby cheek in her hand. "I'm not mad at you dear." She said. "I was a little afraid thinking of the things that could go wrong. What you did is a little dangerous."

"Oh." Morgana thought about that. "But all I did was open the door." She said with a frown of confusion.

"All right sweetie…lets think about it." Sylvan kissed Morgana's forehead. "What were you doing in your head, exactly."

Morgana snuggled a bit closer and rested her head on Sylvan's side. "I was thinking about how much I missed you, and Poppa's map. It all looked silvery in my head." She smiled a little. "I liked all the silvery stuff. I could see where it was touching the map in my head. So when I came to a door I rebraided it into a little road on the map and connected it to the door. And when I opened the door and came through it unraveled."

Sylvan blinked down at the simple explanation. "You mean you rewove the magical Weave?" She murmured. "Incredible."

Morgana shrugged a little bit. "Its easier when I think about it in elven. It braids smoother." She said absently patting Sylvan's belly and giggling when the twins inside began tapping back. Looking at the doorway by which her cat still stood she patted the bed next to her. "Fae, come see Aunt Sylvan." She coaxed.

As Sylvan watched the tressym flew over to the edge of the bed, settled there watchfully and laid her ears flat on her head suspiciously. Morgana frowned. "Fae, Aunt Sylvan won't hurt you. She's an adult wolf, she knows tressym aren't for eating."

Gently the Lythari witch said to her niece. "Morgana, to Fae I'm still a wolf. Don't try to make her come closer. It would only upset her." A soft white hand stroked Morgana's braids. "Dear, do your parents know that you actually came to see me? Or do they think you were only pretending?"

Morgana looked up with a thoughtful look on her adorable face. "I don't know. I told them I was going to visit you." She said patting Sylvan's tummy again. "They kick a lot." She observed of the unborn twins. "Does it hurt?"

Sylvan smiled. "Sometimes it wakes me up, but it doesn't hurt really." She patted Morgana's hand on her belly. "It means they're happy and healthy so I don't mind too much."

"What if one wants to sleep and the other doesn't?" Morgana asked curiously. "Do they get mad?"

The witch chuckled and shook her head. "I don't know. I can't tell what they feel yet." She admitted. "I love them though, and I think they can tell that."

Morgana nodded her understanding, shifting from her position on the pillows to lay her cheek against Sylvan's belly. She giggled after a moment her gaze looking up at Sylvan's. "They sound funny." She observed. "But they make noises like they're talking…but I can't understand what they say."

Sylvan stroked Morgana's braids affectionately. "Neither can I." She told the little girl. "Maybe when they're born it will be easier." The witch said contemplatively.

Morgana smiled and snuggled back into the pillows cuddling up to her aunt. "Can I hold them after they're born?" She inquired hopefully.

"If you like." The pregnant Lythari tried to take a deep breath and sighed.

"You're scared again." Morgana observed, her unique sight showing her the reason for Sylvan's slow sigh. "Why?"

Sylvan looked down at her and her smile was sad again. "I'm a little scared of what will happen when they're born." She admitted. "And I'm scared that Uther won't come back."

"Uncle Drakkar and Lady Myrvanya will take care of you." Morgana said with a child's confidence in those adults. She patted Sylvan's tummy again. "And Uncle Uther will come back. He loves you."

"I love him too." Sylvan took another deep breath and gestured to the hand loom on her other side. "Would you like to see what I'm making him?" She asked and the golden haired little girl nodded eagerly.

Sliding the loom a bit closer Sylvan showed her. "It's a cover for a book. A special book, just for Uther." She picked up a sheet of parchment from the bedside table. "I'm writing about his babies, how they're growing in me. And until he comes back, I'll keep writing about all of us. So that he won't miss anything."

Morgana's interested gaze grew both vague and sharp as she stared at the weaving on the loom. "It's going to be a magic book." She said as if it were obvious.

"Yes." Sylvan was no longer surprised that the little girl knew these things so easily. "The cover will be finished before the twins are born. Your Aunt Bryn has already agreed to sketch me holding them after they are born. I'm going to make magic pictures on my loom, to hold my memories for Uther to see."

Morgana nodded slowly, understanding what Sylvan was saying as well as the deeper meaning beneath her words. "You don't think Uther will be back for a while." She whispered. "Because he hasn't come back already."

Sylvan nodded sadly. "He wouldn't stay away and worry us if he could come back." She agreed in her soft voice. A sudden feeling from her legs drew her gaze down towards the end of the bed. Fae had gathered her courage and approached this strange human who acted like a wolf. Now the tressym, determining that this wolf human wouldn't bite her, was lying over her feet and rubbing her head against Sylvan's blanket covered ankles, purring up a storm. Giggles burst from both Sylvan and Morgana's lips at the tressyms antics.

"Fae is silly." Morgana said in knowingly tolerant voice. "But she likes to make people laugh. And she's very smart."

"Yes she is." Sylvan agreed with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Amon?" In one of her more rare discourteous moments Sabine entered her husbands study without knocking. Amon looked up in surprise, a pleased smile spreading over his face at the sight of his wife only to have it disappear at her worried expression. "Have you seen Morgana?"<p>

Amon rose from behind his desk pushing the pile of scrolls aside. "She came after her lessons, wanting to see my map." He said trying not to feel alarmed. "We talked for a little bit and then she said she was going to visit Sylvan."

Sabine took a deep breath visibly trying to calm herself. "Jacob, one of the upper footman saw her shortly before lunch, she was walking down the hall with Fae. He said she wasn't dressed for the outdoors." She took her husbands hand, needing the reassurance of his touch. "But that was hours ago. She didn't come for lunch, and no one has seen her since then."

Amon could feel the worry 'what ifs' begin in his brain and wrapped his arms around his wife. "All right…her pony isn't missing, so she hasn't decided to visit any conventional way." He said more to himself than his wife. "Sabine, we've done a thorough search of the palace? I mean, small as this castle is compared to the Royal Seat in Suzail, its still sizable. She isn't just sitting quietly in a little room pretending she's visiting Sylvan?"

Sabine shook her head. "No. We all looked. Lucik organized all the servants into groups and opened every door, and checked every wing and closet in the palace." She referred to the older butler who ruled the staff with an iron hand. "He says she isn't anywhere in these four walls. We sent word Callisto in case Morgana left without her cloak and the guard is scouring the city, discreetly but still scouring."

Amon looked down at her. "When did someone notice she was gone." He asked. "How long have we been looking?"

Sabine sighed brokenly. "I missed her at lunch and asked Misha, who told me Morgana was 'visiting'." She shook her head. "We both thought she was just pretending but went looking anyway."

"And when you didn't find her you asked the servants." Amon concluded. "Which leads us to you asking me." He looked down at his worried spouse. "I take it since I wasn't disturbed by all this extensive searching that you hoped she was with me and I'm the last place you looked?"

"Amon I even checked the teleportation rings, they haven't been used or the energy from the spheres would still be in the air." Sabine nodded her answer to his question. "Its as if she's disappeared."

The knock on the door was greeted with an eager invitation to enter from both worried parents. That it was only a servant bearing a message scroll was rather anticlimactic.

Amon took it with a tight smile for the footman and broke the seal eagerly unrolling the parchment. "How in the…" He broke off his exclamation and said to Sabine. "She's in New Beregost."

"How did she get there?" Sabine sank into a chair, bewilderment etched upon her face.

Amon shook his head. "Apparently Drakkar doesn't quite understand that but Sylvan seems to." He leaned against the edge of his desk. "But she's perfectly fine. He heard Sylvan laughing and looked in on her to see our oldest daughter and her tressym sitting on the bed with Sylvan. He says it was quite a shock."

Sabine sighed in relief. "But she's all right." She found herself clinging to that statement.

"Yes." Amon moved to stroke his wife's hair and handed her the scroll. "He's hoping we'll come to bring her back. Perhaps bring Sebastian and the twins for dinner and let Sylvan see how big Sebastian's gotten. We can talk to Sylvan and Myrvanya then about how Morgana managed to do this."

Sabine nodded and looked at the waiting and relieved looking footman. "We'll have a response in a few minutes." The footman smiled and bowed exiting the room. After the door had closed Sabine looked up at Amon. "I think its time we spoke with Alusair and Raden about separate watchers for all the children. Misha can take care of Sebastian for now but the older ones…well it won't be long before they're all having adventures."

Amon nodded. "I think a word with Tanalastia as well, about medallions or rings to locate them in case they do get away from their guardians." He murmured.

Sabine nodded. "I don't ever want to go through this again."

* * *

><p>Morgana looked up from her careful study of the book Sylvan had given her. "Momma! Poppa!" She said excitedly. "Look! Aunt Sylvan and I are studying."<p>

Sabine leaned against the doorway, her husband resting his chin on her shoulder. They'd agreed not to say anything about the worry she'd caused them until later on. For now they were simply going to have a nice visit and hear how this had happened.

"Your oldest is extremely precocious." Sylvan smiled from her bed. "I am endeavoring to give her a little basic lesson to take home." She looked at Morgana. "So that you don't do things like visit by accident." Her twinkling eyes teased the little girl into giggling.

"Right." Morgana agreed. "Aunt Sylvan told me that I probably worried you." She eased herself off the bed and went to wrap her arms around her momma's legs. "I'm sorry Momma, I didn't know I was really coming until I came."

Sabine looked up at Amon and he shrugged. "Why don't we talk about that a little bit." He suggested. "If you haven't tired your Aunt Sylvan out too much."

Sylvan gestured for them to enter and smiled her denial. "No, I'm terribly well rested these days." She wrinkled her nose drawing another giggle from Morgana. "Please, sit and I'll tell you what I've managed to figure out from your little girls description."

Amon took in the bedside chair and Sabine picked Morgana up in a hug gesturing to the end of the bed. "May I?" She asked glancing at the witch.

"Please. Only beware the tressym on my feet." Sylvan grinned and watched as Sabine sat down on the end of the bed, leaning against one of the posts and holding Morgana in her lap as if she never intended to let go of her child. When everyone was settled Sylvan said quietly. "The simplest summation of events is that your child has a huge talent for magic and took a spell journey between two points instantaneously."

Sabine blinked and looked at her husband and then down at her child. "But how?" She asked the question she could see was on Amon's lips as well. "I thought magical talents didn't manifest until adolescence."

Sylvan lifted her shoulders in a slight shrug. "The Sargen clan is filled with exceptions." She pointed out. "And the elves are a magical race. Even I was able to cast spells earlier than normal thanks to my other gifts."

Morgana looked up at her mother and then at her father. "I won't do it anymore if it scares you Momma." She offered in a small voice. "I didn't know I was doing it though."

Amon shook his head. "We're not scared sweetheart. We're more surprised. Neither one of us can do magic. We didn't know you could." Sabine nodded her agreement. "My poppa can do magic though." She said thoughtfully.

Sylvan nodded her understanding. "Lord Elaith and Lady Shen would be good teachers for her." She murmured. "Though from what I understand Morgana views the Weave in a way that is unique." The witch looked at the Prince and Princess. "When the twins are born, after I am recovered, I would like to teach her a bit."

"Aunt Sylvan wants to understand how I do what I do." Morgana nodded. "She says I do weaving in my head like she does on her loom."

Sylvan nodded again. "She does." Her dark blue eyes met Amons. "Its as easy for her to manipulate the weave as it is for her to braid her hair, or for you to write a letter. Its effortless as far as I can tell."

"Does this ability have anything to do with what happened to me while I was pregnant?" Sabine asked in a hushed voice her violet eyes dark with worry. In her arms sensing her mother's tension Morgana patted Sabine's hands comfortingly.

The Lythari witch shook her head. "No one can say for sure." She smiled at Morgana. "So many hands touch our lives, we're changed in so many ways each day."

"What if Morgana decides she wants to visit Fyrehawke or Lamruil and gets stuck in one of those barriers?" Amon asked slowly, his brow furrowed.

"I won't Poppa." Morgana shook her head. "Aunt Sylvan told me what I did was dangerous and I could feel she was scared. So I won't do that braiding in my head with your map again. I'll just try to learn from Grandpoppa and Grandmomma and Aunt Sylvan. No more pretending turning real."

Amon regarded his daughter with wide eyes amazed at how casually she referred to such a, to him, shocking piece of work. "What if you don't realize you're doing it?" He asked carefully not wanting to upset his child but also wishing to express a very real concern.

"I didn't know before, but Aunt Sylvan explained that the Silvery stuff I was braiding in Elven was magic and that I shouldn't do it without an adult mage around to help me if I try to braid or weave something that shouldn't be." Morgana said matter of factly.

Sabine looked at Sylvan in concern and the witch nodded. "She truly does understand the dangers." The dark haired woman said softly. "And the worry she felt from the two of you when you came to the door made her very certain she would not wish to do such a thing again."

Morgana looked at her father. "Please Poppa, I promise. I won't even pretend with the Silver stuff I see. I know better now." Huge violet eyes so like her mother's entreated him and Amon sighed.

"Well my little princess, you've managed to open up a chest that you can't lock again." He said gently. "We just don't want to lose you. This is a power your momma and I can't help with, or protect you from."

"So you'll worry, but you trust me?" Morgana summed up his words with her uncanny wisdom and Amon nodded his smile less worried.

"Yes." He told her and Sabine kissed the top of her daughter's head in assent.

"And Aunt Sylvan will teach me after the twins are born?" Morgana looked at the witch eagerly and Sylvan nodded.

"In the meantime, its time for dinner." Drakkar told them from the open doorway. "Why don't you all go and wash up and Sylvan and I will meet you there."

* * *

><p>Morgana lay in bed and looked up at her parents. Her father was sitting at the foot of her bed, her mother lying next to her, stroking her hair. "Aunt Sylvan is afraid." She whispered.<p>

Amon nodded his agreement with that statement as Sabine asked softly. "Do you know why sweetheart?" From her tone of voice Morgana guessed that Momma already knew but was curious if Morgana did.

"She's afraid Uncle Uther won't ever come back." Morgana said in an even softer whisper. "Even though she's making her book for him, she's afraid of that." She looked up at her momma. "Why did he go?"

"No one knows that." Sabine told her daughter sadly. "But we don't think he wanted to go."

Amon moved closer, patted his daughters hand. "Uther loves Sylvan. He wouldn't ever want to leave her."

"Then someone took him." Morgana sighed. "When I'm old enough, and I can do magic really well, I'm going to find him and bring him back for Aunt Sylvan so she is happy again." Her normally bright violet eyes were like her mothers when they grew dark with worry. "Even when Aunt Sylvan laughs, I can feel she's sad in her heart. She won't ever be happy in her heart until Uncle Uther is home again."

Sabine kissed her daughter's cheek and rose from the bed. "Get some sleep my little wizard." She murmured. "Tomorrow you can start learning."

"Morgana," Amon took a deep breath. "My own Poppa told me that I can't fix everything. He was right." Amon cupped his daughter's cheek in his hand. "You can't fix everything either. I know you want to try. But Aunt Sylvan would tell you first. You're a little girl, and she would want you to be a little girl before you try to grow up and find Uther for her."

Morgana smiled up at her poppa. "I know Poppa." She whispered. "Lady Myrvanya told me, I can't forget to laugh, or I'll be lost, more than Uncle Uther."

Amon smiled down at his daughter and his clever fingers tickled her chin startling a giggle out of her. "There…that's a good way to go to sleep."

Morgana snuggled into her pillow. "Yes. And Fae will help too." She smiled as she closed her eyes. "Night…"

"Tuatha ne danan, ni cummin, slieve an nogue." Sabine whispered the words her mother had whispered to her a baby. "Sweet little one."

Morgana smiled sleepily and went into her dreams.

**Fin**


End file.
